Maybe Things Do Happen For A Reason
by 324bee21
Summary: Cophine High School AU- " "shit" you mumble as you drop your phone, quickly bending to pick it up. As you start to stand you hear the door open slowly. You look up and lock eyes with a girl with light curly blonde hair and memorizing brown eyes. You stand there gaping at her for what seems like for ever."
1. First Sight

"I don't know, man. Girly sleep overs aren't really my thing."

"Please Cosima, I'm begging you. I don't want to be left alone with Aynsley and all of these other bitches."

"Ali, I don't see why you hang out with them if you think they're bitches."

"Cosima, please. I don't want to do this alone."

You sigh heavily over the phone.

"Fine, but I'm _so _getting baked before I come over. There is no way in hell I'm gonna' be able to put up with four overly dramatic girls all night without being high."

"It's five, that new French girl is coming... Delphine I think her name is?"

"Ugggggh, great. You owe me one for this."

You drop the phone onto your bed and let out a massive sigh. This wasn't how you planned on spending the weekend. You open the draw and grab out a bag of pot and quickly make a joint before packing for the night at.  
After making sure you're high enough and ready for the night you head off out the door and down the street. You can already hear the high pitched laughs and conversations about boys running through your head.  
You get to the front door and pause for a couple of seconds before knocking and take a deep breath. As you knock you can hear Alison's high pitched voice, "Can somebody please get the door?"

"shit" you mumble as you drop your phone, quickly bending to pick it up. As you start to stand you hear the door open slowly. You look up and lock eyes with a girl with light, curly, blonde hair and memorizing brown eyes. You stand there gaping at her for what seems like for ever.

"Oh, are you alright? Let me help you," she says as you realise you're still half slouched over picking up your phone, with your other hand clutching onto your pillow and bag.

"Oh, uh- thanks" You quickly spit out. Shit, her voice sounds like the best thing you've ever heard.

She smiles and takes your bag for you, "I'm Delphine, you are Cosima, oui?"

"Uh, yeah, hey. Um, nice to meet you," You breath out, trying not to sound too much like an idiot.

Delphine walks into Alison's lounge room and puts your bag down next to where you place your pillow.

"Enchantée." she extends her hand out to you.

"Um, enchantée" your hands meet and you think your legs might give way right here and now. Maybe this weekend won't be as bad as you thought.

"So, you're French, right?" As soon as you say it you squeeze your eyes shut and wish you didn't. Of course she's French, you idiot. Good one Niehaus. You hear Delphine Laugh quietly. "Sorry, that was a stupid question" You quickly sputter out nervously.

"Non, non. No need to be sorry."

You open your eyes and look up at her, laughing awkwardly and crossing your arms.

"Cosima!"

You quickly turn to see Alison walking towards you in a fast pace.

"Oh, I see you've met Delphine," she exclaims in only a semi-stressed tone. "So there's kind of a problem."

"What is it?" You ask in a calm voice. It's probably nothing major, Alison has a tendency to over exaggerate things.

"So... because I didn't really _expect_ you to be here tonight I may or may not have a spare place for you to sleep. I tried to get people to share but Aynsley started complaining about how she need a mattress to herself because of her bad posture and Me-"

"Alison, Alison, calm down. It's no big deal, I can totally sleep on the floor. I really don't mind."

Alison lets out a relieved sigh, "Thank you, Cosima. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gives you a grateful smile before she walks away.

* * *

It's been two hours and the first movie has finally been decided. The choice was between "Dear John" and "My Fair Lady", Alison obviously wanting to watch My Fair Lady while Aynsley wanting to watch Dear John. In the end Meera ended up grabbing a movie without looking and putting it on.

Everyone starts to get their pillows and get comfortable on their mattresses. You wander off to get your pillow and awkwardly walk back to where everyone else is laying, not knowing where to sit.

"Cosima," you hear Delphine whisper. You look down to see her move over and pat down on the space beside her.

You crouch down next to her mattress, "oh, no, no, no. Don't worry, I can totally sleep down beside the mattress, I really don't mind."

"Non, do not be silly. I want you to, really," She whispers as she pulls your arm closer to her.

"I, uh- ok" you utter out in quiet breath. You place your pillow behind your head and sit awkwardly next to Delphine. She smiles at you as she lets go of your arm and relaxes next to you.

Thirty minutes into the movie and you swear you haven't seen anything as boring as this. You get your phone out and start scrolling through your dash, it's pretty inactive tonight but it's better than watching this movie.

"Don't you like the movie?" you hear.

"huh?"

"You seem very un-interested"

"Yeah, I don't really like romance-y movies," you respond in a quiet whisper.

"Oh come on, romantic movies have the perfect guys," she says in an over exaggerated tone.

"Don't get me wrong, boys are hot but uh, I'm kinda more into girls." you utter, in a whisper so quiet you're not sure she heard you. You look up into Delphine's eye not knowing what to expect.

"Well, uh. Girls are very pretty," she says in a soft tone. You stare at her as she smiles at you, looking a little embarrassed. She leans back against her pillow and starts going on her phone.

You look at your phone again after another thirty minutes of the movie and see a little '1' beside your ask box. You immediately smile before checking your inbox. _"your blog is almost as cute as you" _it reads, your smile widens and you put your phone down and try to stop smiling before someone notices, then quickly pick your phone up again.

"Are you ok?" Delphine asks as she peers over at your phone.

"Yeah, I just uh- someone just said something really nice to me," You say in a rushed mumble.

Delphine smiles as she yawns and leans closer to you.

* * *

You wake up in a dark room with an arm loosely wrapped around your waist and a warm steady breath against your neck. Your cheeks start to get warm as you realise what's going on. Shit. You try to move a little bit away from Delphine, just to get a little bit of distance but as you try to move away she tightens her grip around your waist. Ok, it's fine. She just fell asleep like this, it doesn't mean anything, don't read anything more into this. Ok.

You wake up later in the morning with an arm around you and your forehead dangerously close to Delphine's chest. As you open your eyes you slowly distance yourself, trying not to wake her. As she opens her eyes she looks down at you with the cutest sleepy face you have ever seen. She rubs her eyes and quietly yawns. When she stops rubbing her eyes and puts her hand back around you she realises what she's done and her face goes bright red.

"I am sorry, Cosima. I did not me-"

"No worries, it's fine," you breath out reassuringly.

She lets out a little breath of relief as she smiles to you.

Maybe things do happen for a reason.


	2. Butterflies

"I hope you had a good weekend xx" you read from your asks, you think back to the ask you got the other night at Alison's getting a giddy feeling in your stomach. You hope it's the same person. You quickly reply and start getting ready for school. You're already running late so you quickly put on a skirt with patterned stockings and a long sleeve shirt, it will have to do.

Doing your hair every morning takes so much time that you could use doing something else. "Maybe I should just get dreads," you mutter under your breath. You run down stairs and out the front door, as soon as you're on the side walk you hear your phone start to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, Cosima," You smile as you realise who it is

"Hey, uh- bonjour. What's up?" You reply happily.

"Did you want to meet out the front of the school before our first class? I think I might be late today, everyone will stop and look if I go in by myself," there's an uneasiness in her tone, at first you thought she might be embarrassed but you don't know if that's it.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be there in like, five minutes."

"Thank you," she replies in a quiet voice before she hangs up. Weird.

As you walk to school you quickly spot a café, you act impulsively and go in to get breakfast for you and Delphine. You get to school and spot Delphine, hurriedly walking over to her to give her breakfast and walk to class. As you approach her you can tell there's something 'off-ish' about her, when she turns around you notice she's been crying.

"Delphine, what happened?" you blurt out as you tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear, quickly dropping your hands as you realise what you're doing.

She shakes her head quickly as she replies, "nothing, nothing. I'm fine, don't worry." She quickly retorts as a tear rolls down her face. She stands there awkwardly with her arms wrapped around her stomach, looking at the ground. You look around and see no one there; you gently grab her arm and start to walk out of the school grounds.

"Cosima, what are you doing? We have class, we're already late an-"

"We're not going to school today," you cut in quickly before she can say anything else.

You get to the school oval and take Delphine behind the old shed that no one uses anymore, behind the shed is three big rocks that you and Sarah often used whenever you two used to wag school. You place the breakfast on one rock and sit down on another, gesturing for Delphine to sit on the last one.

"I got us some breakfast, if you're hungry," You smile up at Delphine.

She looks down at you with a confused look on her face; you get your bag of food and start eating. Eventually Delphine stops looking at you and slowly reaches for the food you bought for her.

You sit in silence as the both of you eat. After she's finished her food, Delphine lets out a sad sigh. You look at her to see she's fiddling with the rubbish from her food and looking down. You don't know why you think it's a good idea, but you slowly stand up and walk towards her. She looks up at you as you lean forward and put your arms around her in a tight hug. At first, Delphine just sits there, but after a couple of seconds she hugs you back. Soon, you can feel her body slightly shake as she cries into your shoulder. You tap her leg, signalling for her to move over so you can sit next to her. After her sobs die down she looks up at you with sad brown eyes. You can't help but brush her hand behind her ear and wipe away the remainder tears. She gives you a sad smile and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry," She whispers

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to burden you and start crying, we hardly even know each other and I'm annoying you already and I just- I'm sorry," she blurts out in a rush. You just sit there looking at her with a confused look plastered on your face. She looks up and locks eyes with you.

"Delphine, that's not a thing you need to be sorry about," You don't know what else to say, all the words you know seem to leave you every time she looks at you.

She quietly laughs, "I must look like a mess." She wipes under her eyes and sniffs, trying to make herself look better. She looks back at up and you and down again.

"I don't think it's even possible for you to look like a mess, you always look beautiful" you utter under your breath, fiddling your hands nervously. She just sits there looking at you, you can't figure out the look on her face. You quickly look down, embarrassed. Far out Cosima, why'd you say that? You've creeped her out, good one.

Your thoughts stop as you see Delphine lean forward. You look up to see her brown eyes looking into yours; she places her hand on your knee as she leans in extremely close. She places her other hand on your cheek and you swallow nervously as she closes her eyes. You close your eyes as her lips touch yours, your stomach flips and your hands quickly react, flying to Delphine's hips. Delphine's hand slowly slides from your leg up to your hip, leaving goose bumps. She moves her body closer to yours. You feel her tongue against your lips and you open your mouth, sighing into the kiss. You don't think you've ever felt anything as good as this. Your hands reach into her hair pulling her closer, she lets out a soft whimper and your stomach flips ten times over. She breaks the kiss to catch her breath, resting her forehead against yours. You softly graze your fingernails up and down her back. You open your eyes and see her looking at you nervously as she's biting her lip. You smile and sit up straight, creating some distance between you. Her hand drops from your face, while the other awkwardly moves from your leg and into her lap. She starts looking around, opting for looking at her hands and biting her lip again.

Just as you were about to say something you hear voices coming from in front of the shed. Delphine looks up at you quickly with a worried look, you stand up and grab her hand, pulling her up and quietly walking to the side of the shed. You see a teacher talking to a man with a clip board, pointing to the shed and nodding her head. Shit, you totally forgot about the shed getting replaced. As soon as you see them venture off into the opposite direction, you pull Delphine from behind the shed and run out of the fenced area, you keep running down the street until you're sure they didn't see you.

Delphine looks behind you and starts laughing, her laugh makes you smile, it's like music to your ears. She looks over to you with the biggest smile on her face, causing your smile to grow even wider. You spot an old park that looks like it hasn't been used in years and walk through the gate, still holding Delphine's hand. You both go and sit on a worn out bench.

You look over to Delphine, noticing her smile fading.

"So, do you wanna' tell me what's made you so upset?" you ask, squeezing her hand and giving her a small smile.

Delphine's eyes went sad as she sighed, squeezing your hand in response. "Do you know that boy, Aldous?" she asks as she looked up to you, you give her a questioning look as you nod your head. "Well, he asked me out when I first moved here and I didn't want to just reject him without having a reason so I agreed. But he after we went for dinner he started to act weird and tried to kiss me. When I pushed him away he got angry and started yelling at me, saying that I can't go out with him and not give him anything in return. I just walked inside crying and didn't call him back. I didn't think anything of it but when I was walking to school this morning he must have followed me because when I was half way there he backed me into a corner and tried to kiss me again. I pushed him off, he called me a slut and told me I shouldn't tease him, I didn't know what to do so I ran to school and that's when I called you," tears starts to form in her eyes as she tells you what happened. "It's stupid, I shouldn't be crying about it,"

You're so shocked that all you can think to do is embrace her in the tightest hug you've ever given. She nuzzles her face into the crook of your neck as you smooth her hair down and kissed her forehead.

"That isn't stupid, Delphine. He's a total dickbag, that's a really shitty thing to do to someone. You're allowed to cry over something like that," She straightens her body and gives you a small sad smile and puts her head down in embarrassment.

"So, about earlier," she starts saying, biting her lip. You feel yourself blush as she looks up at you, how does she manage to do this to you?

"Yeah, about that… I totally understand if it was a spur of the moment thing, you were sad and you could've just been acting on impulse. We can still be friends though, right? I still really want to be frie-" Delphine's lips cut of whatever you were saying, you don't react at first but as soon as you do you can feel her smile against your lips. The kiss was gentle at first, causing butterflies to explode in your stomach, but it grows deeper and needier; Delphine gets up and straddles your lap, pushing you into the back of the bench. You put your hands around her waist, pulling her in closer. She put her hands on your hips, slightly lifting your shirt so she can feel your skin, she scrapes her hands to your back. Just as her hands were getting higher your phone rings.

"Shit," you breathe out, trying to catch your breath from what just happened. She smiles and lets out a small giggle as she brings her hands down from your upper back. You quickly rummage around your purse trying to find your phone, when you do you see Sarah is trying to call you.

"What is it?" you say when you finally answer it.

"Where the hell are you? If you've cut school wivout me I'm gonna' be pissed," Sarah says in a half joking, half serious tone.

"I'm uh, I'm with Delphine,"

"Who's tha'? She a girl you shaggin' or somfin'?" Your eyes go wide and your face goes red with embarrassment,

"SARAH!"

"Ohhh, so it is, hay? S'all good, Cos. I won't annoy ya', just come by Mrs S's afta' school. Got somfin' to tell ya'," She replies with a smirk in her voice and hang up the phone.

You look to Delphine, in hope she didn't hear what Sarah just said.

"Uh, sorry about that," Delphine smile is response, standing up and taking your hand.

"What are we doing?" you ask.

"I'm hungry"


End file.
